KittyFan2004's Headcanons
Names BFDI Firey: Fred “Freddy” Devin Darrell Leafy: Lacey Patience Blackwood Bubble: Beatrice Nova Hartmann Flower: Flora Wendi Evelyn Spongy: Simon Bryan Smithers Rocky: Rocky Thaddeus Velour Ice Cube: Ivy Liberty Bourne Blocky: Blake Alexander Hayden Woody: Woody Kirk Vargas Pin: Penelope Dorris Ansel Needle: Natalie Aura Christopherson Teardrop: Teresa Jacqueline Thompsett Golf Ball: Grace Renee York Coiny: Cary Glenn Kingston Snowball: Saul Cyrus Parish Match: Mariah Bonnie Jakeman Eraser: Eric Foster Abney Pen: Benjamin “Ben” Dillon Hewitt Pencil: Penelope “Penny” Virginia Murgatroyd Tennis Ball: Theodore “Teddy” Nathaniel Downer David: David Delano Bass 8-Ball: Ethan Abner Mathers Balloony: Barney Woodrow Sargent Barf Bag: Bertha Rona Timberlake Basketball: Barbara Rochelle Willard Bell: Belle Winifred Steele Bomby: Robert “Bobby” Terrence Watson Book: Brooke Courtney Blackman Clock: Calvin Randall Renell Cloudy: Corey Royce Tailor Lightning: Liam Kenneth Irvine (born Liana Kendra Irvine before he came out as transgender) Dora: Dora Eunice Marquez Eggy: Elly Deanna Harrison Fanny: Fanny Kathryn London Fries: Frank “Frankie” Red Travers Grassy: Gary Korey Smith Marker: Mark Elwyn Brassington Naily: Nancy Zena Brett Pie: Pauline Ruth Watts Pillow: Peach Calla Dickens Remote: Reba Isabel Gage Roboty: Unchanged Robot Flower: Robot Flora Ruby: Ruby Alexandria Rowe Saw: Shawna Hannah Nixon Taco (BFDI): Tabitha Brandy Woods Tree: Trey Braxton Jennings TV: Unchanged Liy: Lila Rachael Burns Foldy: Farrah Tia Fabian Loser: Luther Quincy Denman Stapy: Stanley Lachlan Chase Puffball: Pandora Maude Freeman Yellow Face: Yves Myron Rowntree Gelatin: Gabriel Wendell Harden Bottle: Bonnie Adrianne Pond Bracelety: Brittany Holly Moore Cake: Clyde Carlton Ellsworth (born Clara Carrie Ellsworth before coming out as transgender) Gaty: Greta Lita Morse (born Gerry Leif Morse before coming out as transgender) Black Hole: William “Bill” Alexander Randall Announcer: Unchanged Firey Speaker Box: Freddy Speaker Box Flower Speaker Box: Flora Speaker Box Four: Felix Abraham Aitken X: Xavier Garrett Brownlow Inanimate Insanity OJ: Orson Julius “OJ” Dalton Taco: Tara Pamela Little Paper: Parker Wayne Henderson Pickle: Pierce Henry Lang Bow: Bailee Barbara Cobb Apple: April Angel Randolph Marshmallow: Marsha Charla Walker Bomb: Robert “Bob” Foster Shelton Paintbrush: Payton Rosalyn Cruz Salt: Sally Tabitha Williams Pepper: Patricia “Patty” Macy Shaffer Balloon: Beau Conor Shepherd Nickel: Nicholas “Nick” Alva Barnett Knife: Knox Scott Parsons Lightbulb: Leigh Coral Crawford Baseball: Brandon Ethan Gates Tissues: Timothy “Timmy” Rusty Barker Cherries: Charles Ryan and Charlie Braxton McCann Trophy: Troy Jarvis Reynolds Box: Unchanged Yin-Yang: Ludwig “Yin-Yang” Ray Verona Cheesy: Chester Alexander Milburn Soap: Sophie Clare Herberts Suitcase: Susanne Dedenne Abney Microphone: Michelle Jillian Warren Test Tube: Tessa Constance Blackbourne Fan: Finn Trent Huang MePhone4: Melvin Grady Taft MePad: Manuel Lee Taft MePhone4S: Marcus Dax Taft Toilet: Tony Parker Fousse Where They're From BFDI Firey: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Leafy: Louisville, Kentucky Bubble: Munich, Germany Flower: Whitby, Ontario, Canada Spongy: Toronto, Ontario, Canada Ice Cube: Oslo, Norway (moved to Raleigh, North Carolina at age 6) Rocky: Bismarck, North Dakota Blocky: Miami, Florida Woody: Fort Wayne, Indiana Pin: Calgary, Alberta, Canada Needle: Knoxville, Tennessee Teardrop: Denver, Colorado Golf Ball: Helena, Montana Coiny: Pierre, South Dakota Snowball: Fair Lawn, New Jersey Match: Grosse Pointe Park, Michigan Eraser: Miami, Florida Pen: Miami, Florida Pencil: Grosse Pointe Park, Michigan Tennis Ball: Waxahachie, Texas David: Columbus, Ohio 8-Ball: Gastonia, North Carolina Balloony: Canton, Illinois Barf Bag: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Basketball: Dallas, Texas Bell: Washington, District Of Columbia Bomby: Santa Barbara, California Book: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Clock: Sacramento, California Cloudy: Helinski, Finland Lightning: Houston, Texas Dora: Mexico City, Mexico Eggy: Toronto, Ontario, Canada Fanny: Nashville, Tennessee Fries: Springfield, Massachusetts Grassy: Concord, New Hampshire Marker: Los Angeles, California Naily: Calgary, Alberta, Canada Pie: Sitka, Alaska Pillow: Ottawa, Ontario, Canada Remote: New York City, New York Roboty: Shanghai, China Robot Flower: Tokyo, Japan Ruby: Mobile, Alabama Saw: Albuquerque, New Mexico Taco (BFDI): Austin, Texas TV: Glasgow, Scotland Puffball: Lakewood, Washington State Yellow Face: Anaheim, California Gelatin: Scottsdale, Arizona Liy: San Diego, California Foldy: Lake Charles, Louisiana Stapy: Lake Charles, Louisiana Loser: Rochester, Minnesota Bracelety: La Puente, California Bottle: Lafayette, Louisiana Gaty: Rochester, New York Cake: San Diego, California Lollipop: Canton, Illinois Announcer: New York City, New York Firey Speaker Box: New York City, New York Flower Speaker Box: New York City, New York Puffball Speaker Box: New York City, New York Four: Rapid City, South Dakota X: Rapid City, South Dakota Inanimate Insanity OJ: Boston, Massachusetts Taco: Dartford, England Paper: Edmonton, Alberta, Canada Pickle: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Bow: Detroit, Michigan Apple: Kitchener, Ontario, Canada Marshmallow: Eden Prairie, Minnesota Bomb: Toronto, Ontario, Canada Paintbrush: Laredo, Texas Salt and Pepper: Calgary, Alberta, Canada Balloon: Fort Worth, Texas Nickel: Layton, Utah Knife: Roosevelt, New York Lightbulb: Orlando, Florida Baseball: Irvine, California Tissues: Stockholm, Sweden Cherries: Lewisville, Texas Trophy: Baltimore, Maryland Box: Beijing, China Yin-Yang: Florence, Italy Cheesy: Azalea Park, Florida Soap: San Diego, California Suitcase: Sydney, New South Wales, Australia Fan: Kitchener, Ontario, Canada Test Tube: Calgary, Alberta, Canada Microphone: Farmersville, California Birthdates BFDI Inanimate Insanity Religion BFDI Inanimate Insanity Category:Lists